


5 Times Ardyn Kissed His Marshal In Public and 1 Time Cor Kissed Him

by TheDarkestDandelion



Series: The Daemon, the Soldier and a Stolen Bio-Weapon AU [15]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: 5+1 Things, Annoyed Cor Leonis, Ardyn Izunia Being Ardyn Izunia, Attempt at Humor, Balls and Galas, Carrying, Embarrassed Cor Leonis, Embarrassment, Engagement, Fluff and Humor, Forehead Kisses, Good Ardyn Izunia, Hugs, Idiots in Love, Implied Sexual Content, Jealous Cor Leonis, Kissing, Kissing in the Rain, Love, M/M, Mentioned Aulea Lucis Caelum, Mentioned Somnus Lucis Caelum, Phone Calls & Telephones, Protective Ardyn Izunia, Protective Cor Leonis, Public Display of Affection, Regis Lucis Caelum is a Troll, Surprise Kissing, Training, baby Gladiolus Amicitia, envy - Freeform, public kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:22:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24506122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkestDandelion/pseuds/TheDarkestDandelion
Summary: Cor has never been one for public displays of affection and Ardyn is well aware of this. However, after they get engaged, Ardyn has seemed to forget about how self-conscious Cor is and has been trying to steal kisses from him at any chance he gets; much to the Marshal's embarrassment.
Relationships: Ardyn Izunia/Cor Leonis
Series: The Daemon, the Soldier and a Stolen Bio-Weapon AU [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1310333
Comments: 14
Kudos: 38





	5 Times Ardyn Kissed His Marshal In Public and 1 Time Cor Kissed Him

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IdolDigidestined](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IdolDigidestined/gifts).



> I am back to writing fluff! What is going on?! 
> 
> This story happens during the Lion That Claimed The Sky so I have decided to slot it here XD 
> 
> Oh well, please enjoy this random fic :)

**The times Ardyn kissed Cor in Public:**

**1.**

Cor stomped back into Ardyn’s quarters only slightly fuming. When he locked eyes with his fiance’s golden ones, Cor flung his arms to the side dramatically and raised his voice in annoyance. 

“They didn’t believe me to start off with and I still think Clarus doesn’t.” 

“No matter, my dear.” Ardyn said softly as he took hold of Cor’s hand with his own. He placed his lips on Cor’s knuckles and smirked with glee, as he stared down at the engagement ring on his finger. “He will when they see this beautiful thing.” 

Cor grumbled as he nodded at the statement. “Let’s hope that they don’t annoy you. Regis and Clarus have already managed to piss me off.” 

“Oh, do I have to teach them a lesson for upsetting  _ my fiance _ ?” Ardyn asked, still running his lips gently against Cor’s hand. He was still very high on love after last night's proposal and if Cor wasn’t so pissed off, he would have suggested making love one final time before they went to see Regis, Clarus and Wesk. 

“No.” Cor shook his head as a small smirk developed on his face. “Well… maybe a verbal lesson wouldn’t hurt?” 

“Only for you my darling.” Ardyn winked. 

The pair then walked towards Regis’s quarters and apparently the King had already started talking about their engagement because they were getting stared at. Cor shifted uncomfortably under their gaze and tried to focus on the task at hand, whereas Ardyn was lapping up the attention. He started to purposely stare back and smile at the guards, glaives and servants that walked by. Yes he was engaged and he could not wait to announce it to the world. However, no one came up to them because of the stone cold look Cor had on his face. The poor dears probably thought they would get cremated on the spot if they said anything. 

And as soon as they stepped into the King’s rooms, Weskham was the first to greet them. 

“Congratulations, you two.” He said, extending a hand for Ardyn to take. 

Ardyn gladly took hold of his fiance’s friend’s hand and firmly shook it. He wasn’t getting threatened by the man in front of him about looking after and protecting Cor - Cid was more than likely going to be the one to do that - so he’d take it. “Thank you so much my dear Weskham!” 

“I still don’t believe it.” Clarus muttered, eyeing up both Ardyn and Cor. The Shield still thought all of this was a massive prank. 

“Oh really, Lord Amicitia?!” Ardyn just laughed. He let go of Wesk’s hand and shoved his left hand directly in Clarus’s face so he would see the beautiful silver band on his ring finger. “See!” 

Clarus’s face dropped; forcing both Wesk and Regis to laugh at him. There was no way Cor would ever lie about something like this. 

Because Clarus could say nothing else on the matter, Cor smiled smugly and shrugged at his best friend. “Told you I wasn’t lying.” 

“I am so happy for you uncle!” Regis beamed, wrapping his arms around Ardyn.

“Thank you Reggie.” Ardyn said graciously, as his grip on his nephew became tighter. “I am so glad you approve.”

“Of course I would! I can’t wait to help you plan anything!” 

“Woah, woah!” Cor shouted over them, forcing Ardyn and Regis to stop hugging each other. “This is mine and Ardyn’s wedding. We will be the ones that plan it.”

Ardyn’s eyes zigged with excitement. A part of him believed that Cor only proposed to him to make him happy but hearing Cor say that, he became overwhelmed with emotions. Ardyn quickly warped over to his fiance, grabbed his face and kissed him greedily, completely forgetting that Cor hated any form of public affection. Especially when any of his brothers were in the same room as him. Cor immediately went bright red. He pulled away from Ardyn, placed his hands on his fiance’s chest and lightly pushed him away. He was not comfortable with that whatsoever. 

“Oh sorry my darling. I forgot!” Ardyn laughed, flinging his arm over Cor’s shoulders. 

Cor just hung his head and refused to look at any of his brothers. 

“Oh don’t be embarrassed Cor.” Regis smiled warmly. 

“On your wedding day you are going to have to do that in front of the entire nation.” Wesk said, feeling a little bit worried about Cor. Had he really thought this through? 

Cor tensed up. Oh shit! He had completely forgotten about that. Their wedding was a royal event, which meant it was going to be televised. 

* * *

**2.**

Little Gladiolus Amicitia had been born less than a week ago and Cor was busy. He was acting Shield when he had free time - otherwise Ardyn was seeing to that - so that Clarus could have some time to bond with his son. And when Cor wasn’t doing that, he was training the Crownsguard. He had barely had a moment to himself all week and he was beginning to get frustrated and very, very, irratibale. All it took was for one guard to start messing about and he would bite their heads off like an untrained rabid dog. He had at least another two weeks of this. The Marshal actually felt really sorry for Ardyn at the moment. He was going to be the one who had to deal with him being grouchy when they went to bed in the nights. Unfortunately for the time being that was the only time the pair were seeing each other. Cor just hoped he could hold his tongue. The last thing he ever wanted to do was upset his Ass Hat. 

Just as he had called his guards back into formation so he could start them on another training exercise, the doors to the training barracks opened. Everyone turned their heads towards the entrance and His Grace strolled into the area like he owned the place. Out of respect, and maybe a little fear, all the guards bowed to him.

Ardyn smiled and waved them off before talking to the Marshal. “I am bored. Do you want to get lunch with?” 

Cor rolled his eyes and tried his hardest to remain professional as he was talking to his fiance in front of the guard. “Sorry, Your Grace. As you can clearly see I am working.” 

“Why?” Ardyn winced, with sorrow creeping on his face. 

“Because I am on duty. I am sorry, if I sound rude, but who may I ask is with His Majesty?” 

“Somnus.” Ardyn sneered. “Anyway… can I sit and watch you train?” 

Cor grit his teeth together. Ardyn was only asking so he could sit and flirt with him and he was not letting him do that in front of all his men. “No.” 

Ardyn gasped, and playfully smacked Cor on the arse. “So rude Marshal Leonis.” 

Cor’s eyes widened in horror and he could not remove the pink that began to heat up his face. 

Cor bit his lip and tried to ignore the sniggers and whispers that were coming from the crowd. Oh, Ardyn did not just do that. “Your Grace. If you do not acquire anything, would you please leave? We are very busy right now.”

Ardyn chuckled before smashing their lips together to further wind Cor up. 

And it worked. 

It fucking worked. 

As soon as Cor heard more laughter, he had decided that Ardyn was leaving and he was doing it this second. Without warning he grabbed Ardyn’s arm and put it over his shoulder, before picking him up in a fireman’s lift. Everyone, including Ardyn, fell silent as Cor easily walked him over to the exit. He plonked Ardyn outside the room and slammed it shut in his face. 

Ardyn blinked and stared at the door. He didn’t know how he felt about that at all. He then called out through the door at the top of his lungs. “I take that is a no to lunch then?” 

There was a loud growl coming from within the training hall and Ardyn knew better then to stay another second. 

Cor the Immortal was pissed. 

* * *

**3.**

The city was very packed considering how fucking crap the weather was. Talk about April showers; this awful weather hadn’t stopped all week. Thankfully Ardyn was smart enough to always have his umbrella on him so they didn’t get too wet. That was until the wind broke the bloody thing and both Cor and Ardyn got caught in the rain. Ardyn couldn’t help but whimper as his beautiful hair got soaked and that his umbrella was suddenly no more. Cor didn’t pay too much attention to the rain, it never bothered him. But he did take his jacket off and threw it over Ardyn’s head to prevent him from getting too wet until they found a shop that wasn't too packed so they could seek shelter from the weather. 

Of course, Ardyn could not get over the thoughtfulness of his fiance, so when they got into a shop; he wrapped his arms around Cor’s waist and snogged him full on the mouth. Before Cor could do anything, he saw a flash and gasp. 

That picture was going to be in every single newspaper come tomorrow. 

And to his displeasure it was. 

Why were people so fucking intrested in his life! Cor bloody hated it! 

* * *

**4.**

“Yes Cid I know. I already said I will be down at the weekend.” Cor responded, rubbing his face as Cid continued to rant at him down the phone.

“ _ Ya better be.” _ Cid muttered before going on another rant about how reckless Cor was. 

At least he wasn’t bad mouthing Ardyn for a change. That was all Cid had been doing since their engagement was announced. There was nothing Cor could do to shut the old man up. He understood Cid only did it because he cared but Ardyn had feelings too, and Cor got very angry when people neglected that. 

“Darling! I am home!” 

Cor covered the phone and called back. “In the bedroom.” 

He heard Ardyn’s eager footsteps run up the stairs along with Cid’s jabber and the Marshal knew what was coming. However, he was denied the chance to warn Ardyn that he was on the phone, or Cid that Ardyn was about to gate crash their phone call because Ardyn had decided to poof on top of him and plant kisses all along Cor’s jawline and down his neck. Cor was still on the fucking phone. 

Cor held back a moan and he tried his hardest not to join in with the kisses. He pulled Ardyn up by his hair and made him look at what he was doing. Instead of being a sensible person and stopping, he bashed their lips together and made their kiss as sloppy and as passionate as he possibly could. 

Cor held his breath when Cid suddenly stopped talking and Cor felt sweat building on the back of his neck as Ardyn pulled away and bit his nose before giving him a cheeky grin. Cid was going to lose his shit. 

_ “Kid.” _ Cid’s voice cut through the phone.  _ “I am still here.” _

“I know Cid. I am really sorry.” Cor said, cheeks going rosey as Ardyn decided it was a good idea to start undoing his belt and placing gentle kisses on his stomach. “I’ll call you back?”

“ _ Ummm.” _

Was the only response he got before the line went dead. 

“I was on the fucking phone.” Cor gritted his teeth together, lifting his hips up to help Ardyn get him undressed. 

“Oh I know.” Ardyn winked, scraping his nails on his fiance’s thighs after pulling his trousers and underwear off. 

“You’re an Ass Hat.

“But you love me.”

* * *

**5.**

“Please don’t be cross at me.” Ardyn begged, giving Cor puppy dog eyes as they sat in the council room after the meeting had ended and everyone had left the room. 

“I am not cross at you.” Cor breathed in very frustrated. “I would just prefer it if you didn’t kiss me with people around.” 

“It was a peck on the cheek, My Marshal. And no one seemed to mind.” 

“That’s not the point Ardyn. I don’t like it. You know that. So please, please, please no more surprise kissing in front of people.” 

Sure if they weren’t in a room filled with people who hated them, and Clarus and Regis, Cor would happily kiss Ardyn to his heart content. But the council hated him and would use anything against both him and Ardyn. If they thought that their relationship was affecting how Cor worked, Regis might be pressured to remove him as Marshal. He hadn’t held the position long and Cor was more than used to it now. He did not want to lose this job. He had worked too hard for it. 

Ardyn rested his head on Cor’s shoulder and said sadly. “Sorry… do you still love me?” 

“Of course I do you idiot.” Cor said, giving Ardyn a light squeeze. 

“Okay. I promise to stop.” 

“Thank you. I do love you. I love you very much.”

Ardyn smiled and kissed Cor on the cheek as thanks. 

* * *

**The time Cor kissed Ardyn:**

“Yeah it is too loud isn’t it bud?” Cor said, holding a babbling Gladio in his arms, as the pair stood next to the King and Queen. 

Cor didn’t mind babysitting his honorary nephew while Clarus and Dianella danced. It was nice for the pair to have a little break without having to worry about their child screaming or wanting one of them. Gladio had really taken a shine to his uncle Cor and Cor had to admit his nephew was pretty adorable. The Marshal was more than surprised that his fiance was not here trying to take the little Lord out of his arms so he could have all the baby's attention. Wait a second. Where was Ardyn? 

Cor scanned the ballroom and he soon found Ardyn. Cor really shouldn’t be surprised to find Ardyn on the dance floor, he really did love to dance. However, envy soon gripped Cor’s heart when he realised who Ardyn was dancing with. Lady Katherine. The woman who had a crush on his fiance since before Cor developed his own crush on Ardyn way back when he was 17. Ardyn was so fucking oblivious to her attraction towards him. If Cor wasn’t holding Gladio he would march over there right now and floor that woman for looking twice at Ardyn. Thankfully a hit on the back got Cor out of his angry trance; he looked to the side to see Regis giving him a warm and knowing smile. 

“You know, you could always dance with Ardyn and then you wouldn’t have to be jealous.” Regis said, gesturing for Cor to hand over Gladio. 

“I am not jealous.” Cor said bitterly, doing as he was asked. 

“Of course you aren’t. Would you look at that, I have Gladio now.” Regis grinned, walking away from the Marshal. 

Cor nodded and started to stalk over to where his fiance was dancing with that woman. Cor wasn’t going to hurt her, that was a little over the top even for him. Plus, it would give her too much satisfaction because Ardyn would tell him off and feel obliged to look after her for the rest of the night to make up for his rude behaviour. Cor had a better idea. As Cor reached the pair the song ended and he grabbed Ardyn’s shoulder and twirled him around to face him.

“My Marshal! I was just talk-” Ardyn’s words were cut short because Cor quickly grabbed his face and kissed him harshly. 

Cor felt Ardyn smile into their kiss and Cor couldn’t help but smile back when Ardyn placed his hands on his hips and the Marshal saw Lady Katherine walk away in a huff. Yeah, Ardyn Lucis Caelum was  _ his _ fiance, so she better fucking get used to the idea. 

Ardyn pulled away and smiled brightly at him. “That was very unexpected of you.” 

“I know.” Cor said, taking hold of Ardyn’s hand. “... Do you want to do it in your office?” 

The twinkle in Ardyn’s eyes said more than words ever could. Cor led Ardyn through the crowd and out of the ballroom and into the corridor. But apparently Ardyn did not want to wait to get to his office before devouring his lips again. For once Cor did not mind. As long as Ardyn was his and they were together and happy and in love, Cor couldn’t care less. 


End file.
